


nights like these can't last forever

by comradefitzroymaplecourt



Category: Original Work
Genre: ...it exists now, F/F, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Second person POV, Unrequited Love, Women Loving Women, girls loving girls, i wrote this in my notes app while yearning for a girl i met and talked to for one (1) minute, its kinda sad, leave me and my shitty prose alone, listen idk what this is but, the gay yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradefitzroymaplecourt/pseuds/comradefitzroymaplecourt
Summary: a short story/scene/ramble thing i wrote when i was supposed to be asleep.girls are nice and good.i want gfreal gay yearning hours
Kudos: 1





	nights like these can't last forever

we sat on the roof outside your window. the fall wind was cold, but we brought a fuzzy purple blanket from inside. 

the stars looked pretty. twinkling above us, speckled across the midnight sky like freckles.

we sat close, silently looking out at the quiet neighborhood. all the little people in their little houses, asleep. and there we were, sitting, the house like a throne, that fuzzy purple blanket a royal cape for the two of us, queens of the suburban midnight.

but we were hardly royalty. we didn't need to be. we would mock the very thought of us being royal, after all, being queen would be so much responsibility, and we had always run from that.

you looked at me and my heart almost jumped out of my chest. slowly, i felt you hand slide into mine. it felt... right. 

i took a shaky breath and met your eyes. they were beautiful. how had i never noticed how blue they were until now? 

we looked at each other silently, both wanting the same thing but neither wanting to ask. 

finally, i looked away. 

"we should probably get to bed."

you moved your hand away from mine.

"yeah."

we crawled back through the window, bringing with us the fuzzy purple blanket, leaving the cold fall wind outside.

silently, we went to bed in our separate sleeping bags on the floor of your bedroom.

"goodnight." you said, a hint of sadness in your voice.

"goodnight."


End file.
